injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Wonder Woman
Mythic Wonder Woman is a Gold 3-star base, Might class Hero released in the 1.4 update. With the potential to combine the ultimate offence from Justice League Cyborg's massive basic damage buff passive, the ultimate defense from her Bracelet Block, and both the armor-pierce and resurrection from Justice League Aquaman, she is one of the most powerful fighters all-round and her battle prowess is a sight to behold. Obtaining Her shards could be obtained in certain Arena seasons. She was considered "discontinued" and no longer available through the Arena, until she was brought back on 29 January 2019. She is available in Justice League Power Up Chest along with Justice League Batman, Justice League Cyborg and Justice League Aquaman. Each of her gear pieces is given in a secret Achievement "Mythic Acquisition" if she is obtained. She is also available in Shop at limited times. Overview With each opponent she defeats, Wonder Woman gains a damage boost. She can also reflect damage back onto the attack with her Bracelet Block Special Ability. As a member of the Justice League, Diana also benefits from the passive Abilities of Justice League teammates. Abilities God Killer Sword (passive) *10%/20%/30%/40%/50% of opponent's attack absorbed for 5/8.75/12.5/16.25/20 seconds As she defeats her opponents, Wonder Woman absorbs a portion of their attack, dealing increased damage for a limited time. Chop Slide (Special 1) Consumes 3''' bars of power. *Attack Damage *armor-pierce At medium distance, Diana slices while sliding forward, knocking down her opponent. Bracelet Block (Special 2) *+30% Incoming damage reflected (excludes damage over time) *-94.5% Incoming damage A defensive pose that reflects a portion of incoming damage back onto the attacking opponent. While defending, power is slowly drained from Wonder Woman. For Themyscira (Special 3) Consumes '''7 bars of power. *Attack Damage From a medium distance, Wonder Woman uses her arsenal to smack down her opponent. Amazon Arsenal (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Wonder Woman smites her opponent with her Amazonian strength and unmatched martial prowess. Strategy She benefits from the passives of Justice League The Flash, Justice League Batman, Justice League Aquaman and Justice League Cyborg, the latter two of which is particularly useful to her. She is one of the best Might Class Character and considered the strongest Justice League character when empowered by Cyborg. Her basic combo has good range (especially the third hit or a jump attack, both with the lasso) is a good counter to slow characters. Her Bracelet Block is a good Defensive way of dealing damage. Building up a basic combo with 20+ Hits and then a well timed Chop Slide can do massive damage. If coupled with Justice League Cyborg's Massive Attack Boost, she is an unstoppable force and true Amazonian Goddess. Her basic attacks deal so much damage with Cyborg (and with armor pierce, which Aquaman helpfully provides), she doesn't really need to use an offensive special, and she could use Bracelet Block to negate most damage. God Killer Sword will stack under the right conditions: if she KO's another opponent while she has one buff still active, the second buff will activate with a separate track and timer. This will work against characters controlled by enemy Unhinged Harley Quinn's passive, Amazonian warriors summoned by Warrior Queen Wonder Woman, etc. Enemy Justice League teams are actually some of the quickest to defeat with Mythic Wonder Woman with high level in Bracelet Block (basic damage from Cyborg, Aquaman, gear and talents are also helpful). All attacks out of the entire Justice League roster can be reduced to nearly neglible levels with a strong Bracelet Block, even massively empowered basics with an enemy Cyborg that can normally KO you in one hit, except Justice League Batman's Fiery Bomb (and supermoves). However, he may use his s1 or s3 instead, and they can be blocked. Fiery Bomb's damage is still not nearly as high as a basic combo that you fail to block. Additionally, this tactic doesn't require using offensive specials, so his passive is useless. At a high level, Bracelet Block can sometimes instantly bring her opponent's health to 1 with massive reflect damage (especially against Justice League The Flash's jump or ranged attack due to his 4 fast attack hits; his unblockable special passive also does not work on Bracelet Block). At match start, you should start with someone else before tagging her in (so you get 1 more bar of power), and retreat quickly to buy time to get a bit more power. Flash can sometimes be tricky because he's faster and harder to react to, and he jumps to you with his specials. Aquaman's King's Tide (4 bars) also hits you at any distance and slows your power generation, but the latter shouldn't be a problem if you're careful. Fighting against her Watch her jump attack as her lasso gives her extra range. As with all special block users, avoid using specials against her when she has it available. Supergirl (character) variants' s1 can bypass this, and sometimes the AI would try to Bracelet Block it fruitlessly anyway, wasting their power. Horrific Scarecrow and Multiverse Black Lightning's passives, and Black Adam's Storm Cloud can cause her Bracelet Block to drain power much more rapidly. Team Construction Good With *Any Justice League Teammate - Justice League Teammates have the highest team synergy, with Justice League Aquaman will give her Armor Piercing Chance on basic attacks and Justice League Cyborg will help with large boost to basic attacks (+225% on 2 star, +25% per star rating) being powerful offensive choices. Dr. Fate- Dr. Fate will not only make it easier to use Chop Slide, but will also soften the opposing team defense. Good Against Swamp Thing/Primal Swamp Thing, Hellboy, Dr. Fate/Soulstealer Dr. Fate,etc- Due to her good attacking speed, she can easily beat up Slow Targets. Emerald Green Lantern- Her Chop Slide is an armor piercing attack, negating Gear provided Defense and the infamous Willpower Armor of Emerald Green Lantern. Trivia *She was released in 1.4 (alongside Amazon Wonder Woman) to tie-in with the 2017 film, Wonder Woman, based on Gal Gadot's portrayal of the titular character in battle armor. *She was the first Arena hero. *Upon release, to obtain her, Players had to go to at least Elite 1 to get 160 Shards, below Elite 1, no shards were awarded. In later challenges progressive less shards are given under Elite 1. *Her Arena aired again in the end of November to promote Justice League. *Her Arena aired once more in early March 2018 due to popular demand. Category:Might class Category:Wonder Woman Category:Justice League Category:Heroes Category:Gold